


No Vacancy

by kanames_harisen



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Ficlet, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanames_harisen/pseuds/kanames_harisen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew it was stupid to stay out so long. Clarke told her not to be out after dark. The woods were wild, full of creeping, dangerous things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Vacancy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rumaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumaan/gifts).



> Written for the ice mechanic monthly challenge on tumblr, and for my good friend, Rumaan, who drags me along with her into all kind of fandoms/ships!
> 
>  **Prompt:** rain

 

She knew it was stupid to stay out so long.

Clarke told her not to be out after dark. The woods were wild, full of creeping, dangerous things. 

But when Lexa had shown up at the Griffin’s summer cabin, Raven chose to make herself scarce. Raven might hate Clarke’s ex enough to slam the door in the woman’s cold, self-righteous face, but Clarke still cared about Lexa... and Raven cared about Clarke.

Sometimes, Raven wished she didn’t care so much.

Like right now, as she ran through the woods: no cellphone, lost in the heavy rain, with every muscle in her bum leg seizing up from the physical stress. Not to mention that one of those ‘dangerous things’ Clarke warned her about was currently chasing her. A deep growl sounded out from just behind her. She’d turn and fight, if only she hadn’t left her hunting knife behind. Without a way to defend herself, the best thing she could do was keep moving.

Through the trees Raven spied a light up ahead, and she raced towards it. In the clearing sat a rundown cabin hotel, its neon ‘No Vacancy’ sign brightly lit and flashing in obnoxious rhythm. Stumbling up the rain-slick steps, Raven rushed inside and closed the door securely behind her. She’d barely had time to breathe out her relief when the man behind the reception desk spoke up.

“Like the sign says, we’ve got no rooms available. You’ll have to find somewhere else to stay for the night.”

Raven crossed her arms, a thin attempt to hide her shaking nerves. Just because she didn’t feel particularly tough at the moment didn’t mean she couldn’t act tough.

“I’m not going back out there tonight. I don’t care if you have to vacate your own bed to make room for me, _Night Manager Roan Azgeda_.” Raven flicked his name placard for emphasis. “You will give me a room. Got it?”

Roan leaned back in his chair, his gaze running down the length of her body. “I’m sure we can come to some kind of arrangement.” Then his lips curled into a knowing smirk, and he took the last room key off its hook. “Just don’t expect me to go hunting down wolves for you, sweetheart.”

“Never.” Raven leaned forward, resting her forearms on the desktop, and snatched the key from Roan’s grasp. “I prefer to do my own damn hunting.”

 


End file.
